Les Milles et Unes nuits Panikiennes
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Qui n'a jamais souhaité frotter la lampe magique ? C'est le rêve de Juri. Seul Timo, jeune homme au cœur pur, peut s'en emparer. Lequel des deux l'emportera, et gagnera l'amour de la Princesse Margaux...   Film de Disney réécrit à ma sauce


**Les  
>Milles et Unes Nuits<br>Panikiennes**

**Inspiré du dessin animé Aladdin de Walt Disney**

Scénario

Walt Disney Compagnie  
>MJ<p>

Décors

Walt Disney Compagnie  
>MJ<p>

**Casting :**

**Aladdin : Timo Sonnenschein  
>La Princesse Jasmine : Margaux S.<br>Jafar : Juri Schewe  
>Doudou le Génie : David Bonk<br>La Sultane : Carow D.  
>Abu le singe : Lou F.<br>Iago le perroquet : Jan Werner  
>Rajah le tigre : MJ.<br>Gazeem le Voleur : Christian Linke  
>Razoul chef des gardes : Frank Ziegler<br>Marchande de fruits : Charlène F.  
>Marchande de fruits : Alizée R.<br>Petite fille sur le marché : Léa T.**

Synopsie :

_**Qui n'a jamais souhaité frotter la lampe magique ? C'est le rêve de Juri. Seul Timo, jeune homme au cœur pur, peut s'en emparer. Lequel des deux l'emportera, et gagnera l'amour de la Princesse Margaux...**_

**M_J_**

•****•.,, PINNT ,,.•**• **

**« **_**Moi, je viens d'un pays de déserts infinis**_**  
>Où les caravanes rêvent et flânent<br>**_**Où pendant ton sommeil**_**  
>Les serpents t'ensorcellent<br>**_**C'est bizarre ça, mais hé ! C'est chez moi !**_

_**Quand le vent vient de l'est**_**  
>Le soleil est à l'ouest<br>Et s'endort dans les sables d'or  
><strong>_**C'est l'instant envoûtant**_**  
>Vole en tapis volant<br>Vers la magie  
><strong>_**Des nuits d'Orient**_

_**Ô nuits d'Arabie...**_**  
>Mille et une folies<br>**_**Insomnies d'amour**_**  
>Plus chaudes à minuit<br>**_**Qu'au soleil en plein jour**_

_**Ô nuits d'Arabie...**_**  
>Aux parfums de velours<br>**_**Pour le fou qui se perd**_**  
>Au cœur du désert<br>**_**Fatal est l'amour**_** »**

**« Ah ! _Salaam_, je vous souhaite le bon soir, mon noble ami.**  
><strong>Approchez, approchez. Venez plus près.<strong>  
><strong>Ooh ! Trop près. Un peu trop près. Voilà.<strong>

**Bienvenue à _Agrabah_, cité de la magie noire, de l'enchantement...**  
><strong>Et des plus belles marchandises de ce côté du <em>Jourdain<em> en solde aujourd'hui ! Profitez-en...**  
><strong>Regardez, oui. Un combiné narguilé et cafetière qui fait aussi les pommes de terre frites. Incassable. Incassa... Cassé...<strong>  
><strong>Oh ! Regardez. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un aussi bien conservé.<strong>  
><strong>C'est le célèbre <em>Tupperware<em> de la _Mer Morte_. Écoutez. Ah ! Il fonctionne !**  
><strong>Attendez une seconde !<strong>  
><strong>Je vois que vous ne vous intéressez qu'aux objets exceptionnellement rares.<strong>  
><strong>Il me semble avoir ici de quoi faire votre bonheur.<strong>  
><strong>Voyez ! Ne vous laissez pas rebuter par son apparente banalité.<strong>  
><strong>Comme tant d'autres choses, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a à l'extérieur mais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur qui compte.<strong>  
><strong>Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle <em>lampe<em> !**  
><strong>Elle a même changé le cours de la vie d'un <em>jeune homme<em>.**  
><strong>Et ce <em>jeune homme<em> tout comme cette _lampe_ valait beaucoup qu'on ne l'estimait :**  
><strong>Un diamant d'innocence. »<strong>

•****•.,.•**• **

Il y a bien longtemps, au pays du désert d'Agrabah, vivait un fort méchant homme nommé Juri. Bien qu'il fût le très puissant vizir – une sorte de Premier ministre – d'une vieille Sultane aimable, Juri était un être perfide et assoiffé de pouvoir !

Une nuit, accompagné de son perroquet Jan, Juri partit à dos de poney à travers les sables chauds du désert. Il allait à la rencontre d'un homme grand et touffu, Linke le Chevelu.  
>Juri avait entendu dire qu'il y avait une lampe dans une Caverne aux Merveilles. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle lampe, mais une lampe habitée par un merveilleux génie. Et ce génie avait le pouvoir d'exaucer trois vœux que faisait celui qui possédait la lampe.<br>Cependant, pour trouver la Caverne aux Merveilles, il fallait réunir les deux moitiés d'un médaillon représentant un scarabée. Juri détenait l'une des moitiés, il espérait que Linke lui apporterait l'autre.  
>Et, en effet, Linke la lui apporta. Dès que les deux moitiés furent réunies, le scarabée s'illumina et un coup de tonnerre déchira le silence du désert. Le scarabée s'échappa des mains de Juri et s'envola.<p>

**« Ne le perdons pas de vue ! »**cria Juri à Linke.

Les deux hommes suivirent à poneys le scarabée magique, qui bientôt se posa le sable. Alors, dans un grand fracas, jaillit à cet endroit une énorme tête de tigre. Et ce fut avec surprise que Juri et Linke virent la bouche du monstre s'ouvrir et leur parler.

**« C'est en moi que se cache le fabuleux trésor que vous cherchez... Mais seul un cœur pur peut entrer dans la Caverne, un cœur pur comme le diamant brut ! »**  
><strong>« Eh bien, Linke, tu es bien une sorte de brute »<strong>, dit Juri avec un sourire diabolique.

Et il poussa le chevelu dans la bouche du tigre.

**« Va chercher cette lampe »**, ordonna-t-il.

Mais la bouche se referma avec un grand bruit terrible et l'on ne revit plus jamais Linke le chevelu !

**« Hum »**, se disait le cruel Juri sur le chemin du retour, avec le poney de Linke avec lui. **« Il faut que j'utilise mes pouvoirs magiques pour trouver ce cœur pur, cet être innocent dont à parlé le tigre. Lui seul pourra pénétrer dans la Caverne et en ressortir avec la lampe. »**

Pendant ce temps, au cœur de la ville, un jeune homme au nom de Timo faisait ses courses pour le petit déjeuner, en compagnie de sin singe Lou. Timo et Lou étaient très pauvres, et comme ils avaient très faim et n'avaient pas d'argent, ils profitèrent de l'inattention de la marchande de fruits Alizée pour lui dérober une pomme.  
>Mais cette marchande-là avait le regard perçant, elle cria :<p>

**« Aux voleurs , arrêtez-les ! »**

Et elle lança aussitôt les soldats de la Sultane à leur poursuite.

**« Je vole, comme un aigle royal**  
><strong>Je vole au-dessus des lois<strong>  
><strong>Je vole quand j'ai faim, c'est bien normal<strong>  
><strong>C'est pas moral ?<strong>

**Je vole à la barbe des gardes**  
><strong>Ça barde quand je chaparde<strong>  
><strong>La loi veut me faire payer tout ça<strong>

**Vaurien ! Brigand !**  
><strong>Pilleur ! Truand !<strong>

**Rien qu'un morceau de pain**

**Qu'on ait la vie de ce vaurien !**

**Je suis seul ici, je suis sans le sou**  
><strong>T'es mon seul ami, Abu !<strong>

**Dansons la danse de sa décadence**  
><strong>Le roi des voleurs vole bien bas<strong>

**Je blâmerais bien ses parents mais il n'en a pas**

**Faut manger pour vivre, voler pour manger**  
><strong>Ça je vous l'expliquerai, mais une autre fois<strong>

**Je vole les gogos, les légumes**  
><strong>Je vole, et j'assume<strong>  
><strong>Un jour, je prendrai un nom de plume<strong>  
><strong>Je suis l'agneau parmi les loups<strong>  
><strong>Ils veulent me trancher le cou<strong>  
><strong>Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux filer doux<strong>

**Vaurien ! Vandale !**  
><strong>Bandit ! Scandale !<strong>

**Tout doux, doucement, gentil**

**Qu'il est trognon, qu'il est sexy !**

**Faut manger pour vivre, voler pour manger**  
><strong>C'est la meilleure des raisons<strong>

**Non !**

**Je vole, quelle poursuite infernale !**  
><strong>(Vandale)<strong>  
><strong>J'entends les chiens qui aboient<strong>  
><strong>(Vandale)<strong>  
><strong>Je suis l'animal en cavale<strong>  
><strong>(Scandale)<strong>  
><strong>Je vole mais la chute est fatale<strong>  
><strong>(Scandale)<strong>  
><strong>Parole, mais si je dégringole<strong>  
><strong>Je passe à la casserole<strong>  
><strong>Alors je décolle et vole ! »<strong>

Pendant ce temps, dans son palais, la Sultane Carow avait elle aussi des problèmes. Sa fille Margaux était très belle mais entêtée. Et avec son ami le tigre MJ, elle se montrait très désagréable envers un prince venu la demander en mariage.

**« Oh, Margaux, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'être gentille ? »**, la suppliait sa mère. **« Tu sais bien que la loi veut que tu épouse un prince avant ton prochain anniversaire. »**

Un peut plus tard, dans le jardin du palais, Margaux parla à son tigre.

**« Oh, MJ ! Que dois-je faire ? Je veux me marier par amour, pas pour obéir à la loi. Je vais m'enfuir, il le faut ! »**

Et bientôt Margaux, portant les vêtements d'une jeune servante, escalada le mur du jardin et dit adieu à MJ, tout triste.

En se promenant sur la place du marché d'Agrabah, Margaux n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était émerveillée. Elle n'avait encore jamais rien vu d'aussi étrange. Elle découvrait un monde entièrement nouveau !  
>Elle remarqua bientôt une pauvre petite fille qui regardait un étalage de fruits avec des yeux affamés.<p>

**« Comment tu t'appelle ? »**, demanda la princesse à la petite fille.  
><strong>« Léa »<strong>, répondit cette dernière.

Margaux, lui sourit, prit une pomme sur l'étalage et la lui donna. C'est une Léa tout sourire qui partit en mâchonnant sa pomme. Mais la marchande de fruits Charlène – l'unique grande concurrente d'Alizée, leur famille s'affrontant depuis des générations – s'en aperçut et attrapant Margaux lui cria :

**« As-tu de quoi payer, petite mendiante ? »  
>« Je n'ai pas d'argent »<strong>, répondit-elle. **« Mais la Sultane m'en donnera ! »**

Heureusement pour Margaux, Timo passait justement par là, et vint à son secours.

**« Excuse ma pauvre sœur »**, dit-il à la marchande. **« Elle est un peut simple d'esprit et elle n'avait pas l'intention de voler, d'ailleurs je l'emmène chez le docteur. »  
>« Qui es-tu ? Un mendiant ? »<strong>vociféra la marchande.

Mais bien vite Timo saisit le bras de Margaux et l'entraîna dans la foule.  
>Il l'emmena loin de la rue, dans son repaire secret sur les toits.<p>

**« Ici nous sommes en sécurité »**, dit-il, puis il ajouta : **« D'où viens-tu ? »  
>« Je me suis enfuis »<strong>, répondit Margaux. **« Mon père veut me marier de force. »**

Et ainsi ils continuèrent à parler, et, en un rien de temps, Timo tomba amoureux de la belle jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, le diabolique Juri, dans une tour du palais, consultait son sablier magique.

**« Montre-moi celui qui m'apportera la lampe. Montre-moi le cœur pur comme le diamant brut ! »**

Et les tourbillons de sables s'entrouvrirent, laissant apparaître un étonnant jeune homme : Timo.

**« Que les gardes me l'amènent immédiatement »**, dit Juri.

Les gardes du palais, renseignés par Juri, découvrirent la cachette de Timo et le capturèrent.

**« Je vous ordonne de le relâcher ! »**, dit Margaux à Frank, le chef des gardes.  
><strong>« Princesse Margaux ! »<strong> murmura le garde, le souffle coupé par la surprise. **« Que faites-vous ici Princesse ? »** Puis il ajouta : **« Je suis désolé, Princesse. Cette arrestation a été ordonnée par Juri. Je ne peux rien faire. »**

Et il emmena Timo.

**« Princesse Margaux ? »**répétait Timo, ahuri.

Margaux se précipita chez Juri et lui parla sans détour :

**« Vos hommes ont arrêtés un de mes amis aujourd'hui. Je veux qu'il soit libéré immédiatement. Il m'a sauvé la vie ! »  
>« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé »<strong>,dit Juri en souriant. **« Mais, voyez-vous, Princesse, mes hommes l'ont pris pour un voleur et ils l'ont déjà décapité. »**

À ces mots, Margaux se réfugia dans sa chambre pour pleurer.

Mais Juri avait menti ; Timo n'était pas mort. Il était enfermé dans le cachot du donjon avec son ami Lou, le singe, qui l'avait suivi discrètement.  
>Timo pensait à la belle princesse, lorsque Juri, se faisant passer pour un vieux prisonnier, lui parla d'une voix cassée.<p>

**« Je peux t'aider à sortir d'ici, si tu m'aides à trouver une vieille lampe à laquelle je tiens beaucoup ! En échange tu seras riche ! »**

Timo accepta, et tous les deux furent bientôt dehors.

Après plusieurs heures de chevauchée dans le désert, le vieil homme conduisit Timo devant la tête du tigre.

**« Ma lampe se trouve à l'intérieur »**, dit-il à Timo. **« Rapporte la moi, mais ne touche à rien d'autre. À rien ! »**

Sous le tigre de pierre, il y avait une énorme caverne remplis d'or et de bijoux !  
>Écarquillant les yeux d'émerveillement, Timo en fit le tour à la recherche de la lampe, tandis qu'un étrange tapis magique épiait, sans en avoir l'air, chacun de ses mouvements. Timo aperçut enfin la lampe et il allait la saisir lorsque...<br>... la vilaine Lou s'empara d'un gros rubis.

**« Non, Lou ! »**, cria Timo. **« Nous ne devons toucher à rien d'autre ! »**

Trop tard ! Les murs s'effondrèrent brusquement, laissant pénétrer dans la caverne de la lave en fusion. Et ce ne fut qu'avec l'aide du tapis magique que Timo et Lou parvinrent à échapper au piège de la Caverne.  
>Mais lorsqu'ils tentèrent de sortir de la Caverne, le vieil homme ricana. S'emparant de la lampe, il repoussa Timo vers l'intérieur.<br>Alors Lou, qui était sur l'épaule de Timo, bondit sur Juri et le mordit ! Juri lâcha la lampe et la Caverne se referma...  
>Heureusement, Timo et Lou, en retombant dans la Caverne, atterrirent en douceur sur du sable, avec la lampe.<p>

**« J'me demande vraiment pourquoi ce vieil homme voulait cette lampe »**, se disait Timo tout en l'astiquant pour essayer de voir en quoi elle pouvait être intéressante.

C'est alors que la lampe se mit à briller. Et un personnage gigantesque et bleu apparut.

**« KAWABOUNGA ! »** s'écria le nouveau venu tout bleu.  
><strong>« Qui êtes vous ? »<strong>, demanda Timo, tout surpris.  
><strong>« Qui je suis ? »<strong>, répéta le personnage. **« Qui je suis ? Je suis le génialissime, le très puissant et agréable Génie de la lampe, j'ai nommé : Doudou ! »**, fut la réponse.  
><strong>« Je n'en crois rien ! »<strong>, dit Timo.

**« Si Ali Baba a quarante voleurs  
><strong>**Scheherazade, mille histoires de coeurs  
>Toi, maître, tu es encore bien plus fort<br>Car tu possèdes un truc qui vaut de l'or  
>Tu as le pouvoir, enfile tes gants<br>Allume la mèche et tu seras gagnant  
>Ça va faire boum, au feu, tout ce qui te chante<br>Tu peux l'avoir en frottant cette lampe  
>Et je dis<strong>

**Maître Aladdin, très cher**  
><strong>Je vous offre aujourd'hui<strong>  
><strong>Un dessert du tonnerre<strong>  
><strong>Un éclair<strong>  
><strong>Car je suis votre meilleur ami<strong>

**Je suis maître d'hôtel**  
><strong>Au restaurant de la vie<strong>  
><strong>Passez commande au creux de mon oreille<strong>  
><strong>Je me coupe en quatre pour mes amis<strong>

**Seigneur, nous sommes à votre service**  
><strong>Ordonnez, mon prince, mon roi<strong>  
><strong>C'est un plaisir de vous servir<strong>  
><strong>Reprenez un peu de baklavas<strong>

**Plats divers colonne "A"**  
><strong>Fruits d'été colonne "B"<strong>  
><strong>J'aimerais bien vous offrir de tout<strong>  
><strong>Car je suis votre meilleur ami<strong>

**Je suis un Génie**  
><strong>Jongleur magicien<strong>  
><strong>Mon tour favori<strong>  
><strong>C'est le coup du lapin<strong>  
><strong>Je sais même faire Fooo<strong>  
><strong>Tu vois ce que je vois ?<strong>  
><strong>Et quand je dis, Abracadabra, on s'éclate !<strong>  
><strong>Et tout disparaîtra par magie<strong>

**Remonte ta mâchoire, t'as l'oeil hagard**  
><strong>J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer tes prières<strong>  
><strong>Je suis garanti, diplômé, certifié<strong>  
><strong>Tu as un Génie comme chargé d'affaires<strong>  
><strong>Je te soutiendrai, je t'appuierai<strong>  
><strong>Quel est ton voeu, dis-moi quel est ton souhait ?<strong>  
><strong>T'as déjà fait ta liste, okay, banco !<strong>  
><strong>Frotte-toi les mains, moi je me frotte le dos, hé ho !<strong>

**Maître Aladdin seigneur, fais un voeu, ou deux, je te prie**  
><strong>Tu veux du rab, toi grand nabab<strong>  
><strong>Hé oui je suis ton Génie<strong>  
><strong>Je suis ton ami, oh oui<strong>  
><strong>Je suis ton ami<strong>  
><strong>Je suis ton ami, mais oui<strong>  
><strong>Je suis ton meilleur ami<strong>  
><strong>Je suis ton meilleur ami »<strong>

**« D'accords. Alors, si vous êtes un vrai génie, que faisons nous encore ici ? »  
><strong>**« Eh bien, admire mon pouvoir ! »**dit le Génie.

Et en un clin d'œil, ils furent dehors.

**« En effet, vous êtes bien un génie ! »** acquiesça Timo. **« Ai-je droit à faire trois vœux ? »  
>« Oui ! »<strong>, répondit le Génie.

Timo pensait à la belle princesse Margaux.

**« Je voudrais être Prince ! »**

Et immédiatement, Timo fut changé en prince. L'élégant Prince Timothy. Et Lou fut transformé en... pachyderme. Et ils partirent pour le palais de la Sultane.

**« Faites place au Prince Timothy !  
>Quelle grâce, ce Prince Timothy !<strong>

**Bande de veinards, dégagez le bazar**  
><strong>Et vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir<strong>  
><strong>Venez applaudir, acclamer<strong>  
><strong>La superstar<strong>  
><strong>Fêtez ce grand jour<strong>  
><strong>Clochettes et tambours<strong>  
><strong>Venez adorer l'idole<strong>

**Prince Timothy ! Sa seigneurie !**  
><strong>Timothy Ababwa<strong>  
><strong>À genoux, prosternez-vous<strong>  
><strong>Soyez ravis<strong>  
><strong>Pas de panique, on se calme<strong>  
><strong>Criez vive Timothy Salaam<strong>  
><strong>Venez voir le plus beau spectacle d'Arabie<strong>

**Prince Timothy**  
><strong>Plus fort que lui<strong>  
><strong>Je n'en connais pas<strong>  
><strong>Qui vous porte d'Abu Dhabi à bout de bras<strong>  
><strong>Il a vaincu une armée<strong>  
><strong>Tout seul avec son épée<strong>  
><strong>La terreur des ennemis<strong>  
><strong>C'est Prince Timothy<strong>

**Il a cent trois chameaux et chamelles**  
><strong>(Sont-ils pas mignons, Simone ?)<strong>  
><strong>Une caravane de paons qui se pavanent<strong>  
><strong>(Oh ! oui, Thierry, j'adore leurs plumes !)<strong>  
><strong>Des gorilles qui le protègent de leurs ailes<strong>  
><strong>Ce zoo est un souk<strong>  
><strong>Cornes de bouc, c'est une super ménagerie !<strong>

**Prince Timothy, oui c'est bien lui, Timothy Ababwa**  
><strong>Quel physique ! C'est magnétique<strong>

**Qu'il est charmant  
>Il y a du monde au balcon<br>Moi j'ai du voile au menton  
>Et tout le monde s'évanouit pour Prince Timothy<strong>

**Il est vraiment pas banal**  
><strong>Il est super original, il est royal<strong>  
><strong>Pas mal de ce Superman<strong>  
><strong>C'est maintenant un guerrier, un vainqueur<strong>  
><strong>Je crois qu'il m'a touchée en plein cœur<strong>  
><strong>Pour Timothy Ababwa<strong>

**Venez voir ses deux cents singes persans**  
><strong>(Ses singes persans, ses singes persans)<strong>  
><strong>C'est payant ! Et pourtant c'est gratuit<strong>  
><strong>(C'est un trésor, un vrai trésor)<strong>  
><strong>Serviteurs et esclaves travaillent pour lui<strong>  
><strong>(Fier de le servir)<strong>  
><strong>C'est le plus grand, on lui obéit<strong>  
><strong>Mais chacun donnerait sa vie pour Timothy ! Vive Timothy !<strong>

**Prince Timothy !**  
><strong>Oui, c'est bien lui ! Timothy Ababwa<strong>  
><strong>Est ici pour votre fille si jolie<strong>  
><strong>Voilà pourquoi en cortège cet amoureux vous assiège<strong>  
><strong>Avec trente éléphants qui jouent les acrobates<strong>  
><strong>Des ours et puis des lions<strong>  
><strong>Au son du clairon<strong>  
><strong>Ses quarante fakirs, sa batterie de chefs<strong>  
><strong>Ses oiseaux qui crient<strong>  
><strong>Faites place au Prince Timothy ! »<strong>

Sans hésitation, Timo se présenta au palais et annonça à la Sultane Carow qu'il voulait épouser sa fille.

**« Je m'appelle Timothy, je suis un prince très riche, venu d'un pays lointain. »**, prétendit-il.

Margaux ne le reconnut pas. Elle pensa qu'il n'était qu'un autre de ses stupides prétendants...

Tard, ce soir là, alors que Margaux, sur son balcon, pensait au pauvre Timo rencontré sur la place du marché, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.  
>Le Prince Timothy arriva sur son tapis volant et l'invita à venir faire une promenade au clair de lune. Le sourire de Timothy l'incita à accepter.<p>

**« Je vais t'offrir un monde  
>Aux mille et une splendeurs<br>Dis-moi, princesse, n'as-tu jamais  
>Laissé parler ton cœur ?<strong>

**Je vais ouvrir tes yeux**  
><strong>Aux délices et aux merveilles<strong>  
><strong>De ce voyage en plein ciel<strong>  
><strong>Au pays du rêve bleu<strong>

**Ce rêve bleu**  
><strong>C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs<strong>

**Où personne ne nous dit  
>C'est interdit<br>De croire encore au bonheur**

**Ce rêve bleu**  
><strong>Je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux<strong>  
><strong>Pour moi, c'est fabuleux<strong>  
><strong>Quand dans les cieux<strong>  
><strong>Nous partageons ce rêve bleu à deux<strong>

**Nous faisons ce rêve bleu à deux**

**Sous le ciel de cristal**  
><strong>Je me sens si légère<strong>  
><strong>Je vire, délire et chavire<strong>  
><strong>Dans un océan d'étoiles<strong>  
><strong>Ce rêve bleu<strong>  
><strong>(Ne ferme pas les yeux)<strong>  
><strong>C'est un voyage fabuleux<strong>  
><strong>(Et contemple ces merveilles)<strong>  
><strong>Je suis montée trop haut<strong>  
><strong>Allée trop loin<strong>  
><strong>Je ne peux plus retourner d'où je viens<strong>

**Un rêve bleu**  
><strong>(Sur les chevaux du monde)<strong>  
><strong>Vers les horizons du bonheur<strong>  
><strong>(Dans la poussière d'étoiles)<strong>

**Naviguons dans le temps**  
><strong>Infiniment<strong>  
><strong>Et vivons ce rêve merveilleux<strong>

**Ce rêve bleu**  
><strong>Aux mille nuits<strong>

**Qui durera**

**Pour toi et moi**

**Toute la vie »**

Ce fut un voyage fantastique. Assis l'un près de l'autre sur le tapis magique, ils survolèrent le palais, puis la ville, puis la Terre !

**« Comme il est beau et gentil ! »**, pensait Margaux. **« Il me rappelle vraiment ce pauvre mendiant rencontré au bazar. »**

Mais le perfide Juri, estimant que Timothy pouvait l'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir, échafauda un plan diabolique.

**« Je déteste les gêneurs. »**, dit-il à son perroquet Jan.

Et dès que Timothy eut quitté Margaux, les soldats de Juri s'emparèrent de lui...  
>Lui liant pieds et poings, ils le jetèrent dans la mer. Heureusement, Timo réussit malgré tout à frotter la lampe qui était tombée de son turban où il la cachait.<br>Aussitôt le Génie Doudou apparut et Timo pensa à son deuxième vœux.

**« S'il te plait Génie, sauve moi ! »**

Dès qu'il se fut débarrassé du Prince Timothy, Juri se servit de ses pouvoirs magiques pour hypnotiser la Sultane avec son sceptre à tête de serpent. Juri voulait épouser Margaux et devenir Sultan.  
>Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le Prince Timothy fit irruption dans la pièce.<br>Il parvint à arracher le sceptre des mains de Juri, qui ne s'y attendait pas, et le jeta à terre où il se brisa. Mais pendant la bagarre, le Prince perdit son turban, et la lampe merveilleuse apparut.  
>D'un geste vif, Juri s'en empara, puis il dit au Prince Timothy :<p>

**« Ainsi tu n'es autre que ce cher Timo. Dorénavant, vous serez tous mes esclaves ! »**

Juri frotta la lampe pour faire apparaître le Génie.

**« Désormais, tu m'obéira. »**, dit-il. **« Je veux que tu change en esclaves la Sultane et sa famille ! »**

Alors la Sultane fut transformée en marionnette, Margaux fut enfermée dans un sablier géant et MJ fut changé en un... tout petit chaton.

**« Je suis l'être le plus puissant du monde ! »**, dit Juri.  
><strong>« NON ! »<strong>, cria Timo. **« C'est faux ! Le plus puissant c'est... C'est Doudou, le Génie... »**  
><strong>« Tu as raison. »<strong>, dit Juri. **« Je ne tolèrerai pas que quelqu'un soit plus puissant que moi. Je souhaite donc être le génie le plus puissant du monde ! »**

Et aussitôt, Juri fut changé en génie, mais...  
>... il avait oublié que tout génie doit vivre dans une lampe et servir un maître. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, une lampe noir apparut et l'absorba, le condamnant à en être prisonnier jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frotte la lampe.<br>Timo avait gagné !  
>Le Génie rendit leur apparence normale à Margaux, la Sultane et MJ. Et tandis que Doudou le Génie lançait la lampe contenant Juri et Jan dans l'espace, Margaux se précipita pour embrasser Timo.<p>

**« Tu es un héros ! »**, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser.  
><strong>« Sans aucun doute ! »<strong>, dit la Sultan en souriant. **« Vous êtes un héros ! Et, bien que vous ne soyez pas prince, vous avait le cœur d'un prince. Et cela vous donne le droit d'épouser ma fille ! »**

Tous se réjouirent, et Timo utilisa son dernier vœux pour libérer Doudou le Génie.

**« Tu me manqueras »**, lui dit Timo, alors que le Génie s'envolait à la découverte du monde.

•****•.,, PINNT ,,.•**• **

**« _Ô__ nuits d'Arabie..._**  
><strong>Mille et une folies<strong>  
><strong><em>Insomnies d'amour<em>**  
><strong>Plus chaudes à minuit<strong>  
><strong><em>Qu'au soleil en plein jour<em>**

**_Ô__ nuits d'Arabie..._**  
><strong>Aux parfums de velours<strong>  
><strong><em>Pour le fou qui se perd<em>**  
><strong>Au cœur du désert<strong>  
><strong><em>Fatal est l'amour<em> »**

* * *

><p><strong>OS Pour ma<strong>  
><strong>Môman Rayon de Soleil Dieusesse Compoteuse Snickersienne<strong>  
><strong>8D<strong>

**M_J_.**


End file.
